Handheld computing devices, “palmtops,” “palmhelds,” personal digital assistants (PDAs), or handheld computers typically weigh less than a pound and fit in a pocket. These handhelds generally provide some combination of personal information management, database functions, word processing, and spreadsheets as well as voice memo recording, wireless e-mail, and wireless telephony functions. Because of the small size and portability of handhelds, strict adherence to hardware constraints such as memory and processor size must be maintained. Additionally because of the small size of handheld computers, they are not easily reconfigured for use with various software applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a software application that is seamless to the user and is capable of modifying parameters of the handheld computer and launching another software application that could otherwise not be used without the parameter modifications. Further there is a need for a first software application for a handheld computer having a display icon such that when the display icon is selected the first software application is configured to request loading of a second software application and after the second software application is loaded, future selection of the display icon launches the second software application. Further still there is a need for a first software application that modifies hardware and/or software settings to enable the use of a second software application with the hardware running the first software application. Yet further still there is a need for a first software application that provides the necessary functionality for a second application to run on a handheld computer for which the second application was not designed.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.